


Lena Gets Baked

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chemistry, F/F, Gen, Humor, I Hope It Is., Mild Crack is a Thing, SCIENCE!, Stoned, Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: No matter how famous, no matter how smart you are, even the best science experiment can go awry, and in Lena's case, it unfortunately has the side effect that you'd get from smoking too much Marijuana.Not the first person to write a story like this, I know, but how many are caused by Science!?I blame my overactive imagination.





	Lena Gets Baked

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the most lengthy story, but if you want more, I'll add more for certain!  
> Also, check out that Word Count. I totally didn't do that on purpose or anything. No, clearly I am just that good.  
> Okay, I totally cheated to get that word count.  
> Sorry, Not Sorry.

Lena groaned as the thick black smoke curled up from the beakers she was working with. “Well, that's not good.” 

She coughed a few times, and stepped backwards. She didn't expect this experiment she was working on to completely fall apart like this. She hadn't smelled smoke this sour since she accidentally created sulfur dioxide. Which took forever to clean up.

She could label on one hand how many times her experiments had blown up on her. She set about her new task of making sure everything was cleaned up. No one was going to come in here and clean for her. Not with that smell. 

*******************

3 hours later...

Kara picked up her phone when it rang, and saw Lena's number. She hit the button and said. “Hello, Lena!” 

Lena's voice sounded completely different than when she had last talked to Lena. “Kara! Is your refrigerator running? Better go catch it!” 

“Lena?” Kara asked, confused by Lena's choice of one of the oldest jokes.  
“Sorry, do you have Prince Albert in a Can? You better let him out before he suffocates!” Lena giggled.  
“Lena. Calm down. You're acting strange.”

“I'm not strange, you're strange! You're an alien after all.” Lena giggled again.

Kara groaned, she and Lena had the Supergirl discussion only a week before.  
“Lena, you're really acting weird. What happened today?”

Lena groaned. “You're no fun! I want to joke around! I know, I'm going to send 50 pizzas to your apartment and help you eat them!”

Kara blinked. “Lena! You can't send me 50 pizzas!”  
“Come on, you can totally eat all of them at like one time.” Lena giggled again. “You have a stomach of steel! You told me so yourself!”

“Even Superman couldn't eat 50 pizzas at one time. This isn't like that dream I told you I had where I saw him eat all the burgers in the world.” 

“Are you sure?” Lena sighed. “Well, I'll talk to you later, Kara!” 

She hung up.

Kara groaned and dialed Alex. “Yes, Kara?” 

“Alex, Lena just called me, and was giggling, and asking me if my refrigerator was running and if so, I should go catch it?”  
“Really? You're calling me because Lena made a silly joke?”

“Uncontrollable giggling as well! Then she asked if I had Prince Albert in a can, and I should let him out before he suffocates.”  
“So, what you're saying, is that Lena is on drugs?” Alex sighed.

“I guess. I don't know what it's like. I just, it's the only thing I can think of.” Kara groaned.  
“Okay, okay, Kara. I'll run by L-Corp and see what's up with her.”

********

When Alex arrived at Lena's office a moderate amount of time later, Lena was giggling on the couch, looking at something on her phone. “Hello, Alex! I just ordered Kara 50 pizzas!” 

Alex groaned and banged her head with her left hand. “Lena! You can't do that!” 

Lena giggled again. “I'm sorry, but you're not the fun police. That's my mother! You're Alex Danvers!”

Alex sighed. “I need to know what has gotten you so baked. You're not a stoner.”  
“Hey, you said stoner! That rhymes with boner!” Lena said and then started laughing.

“And I'm going to smack you with some copy toner if you don't get control of yourself.”  
“Oh, no, not the copy toner! Don't kill my joker boner with your toner.” Lena continued to laugh.

“Tell me what happened, or I'll tase you.” Alex groaned.

“Don't tase me, bro! Er, Sis?” Lena held up her hands in mock surrender.

Alex felt a headache coming on.

“Please stop, Lena.” Alex groaned.

Lena frowned. “But I want to be like this. I'm always so serious. I want to be goofy! I want to be the person who makes boner jokes! I don't want to be this stuffy boardroom type.”

Alex took a deep breath. “There is something wrong with you, Lena. We need to fix it.” 

Lena frowned. “No thank you, Alex! I'm fine!”


End file.
